Kingdom of West Seaxe
Kingdom of West Seaxe (Wessex) is one of the 21 in Viking Conquest. It was ruled by Brytenwalda Cuthred Aethelwulfing and it's claimant Dryhten Ceorl. The capital is Cippanhamm. It is a Christian kingdom and the only Saxon faction in the game. West Seaxe is one of the most powerful kingdoms in Viking Conquest, controlling most of southern England. At the beginning of the game, the Kingdom of West Seaxe is made alliance with the Kingdom of Mierce (later at war), and at war with neighboring factions, either, some, or all with the Kingdom of Cornubia, Kingdom of Northhymbre, Kingdom of Denmark, Kingdom of Friese, and Kingdom of Gwynedd. History The first Anglo-Saxons in England were there because the King of the Britons, Vortigern, needed help against the Gaelic and Pictish invasions in his new lands. This was right after the Roman Empire's collapse, so he had not had a powerful position in the new Roman-free Britain. The leaders of the Anglo-Saxon mercenaries were Hengest and Horsa, and as a reward for their help against the Gaels and the Picts, they were given control of Kent, a small piece of land in Southern Britain. Seeing that Britain was in a weak spot with their King, the Anglo-Saxons invaded England and quickly conquered it for their people. In the centuries that followed, more and more Anglo-Saxons came to England, turning Britain into separate Kingdoms but a powerful land. As the dominant Anglo-Saxon kingdom of southern England, the forces of West Seaxe – or Wessex in modern English – provided the isle’s primary resistance against the incursions of the Great Heathen Army. From the capital city of Winchester, Wessex conquered lands in Surrey, Sussex, Kent, Essex and even Mercia. Cuthred’s dogged defense of the Danish invasion laid the foundations for Wessex to unite England under one ruler for the first time in 927 AD. Rulers Vassals Note that the vassals listed below are only the ones present at the start of the game. Later on, other vassals may join or leave, and they may gain or lose land or fiefs. This is particularly common when an entire kingdom is conquered, and all the vassals from that kingdom will move randomly to one of the others. Troop tree Trivia *At the start of the game, the Kingdom of West Seaxe is remaining one of the most powerful kingdom, along with Mercia. Some starts that West Seaxe may or may not at war with no one until Kingdom of West Seaxe starts or got war upon. *Since Kingdom of West Seaxe may gaining a lot of fiefs, making other kingdoms to weaken the Kingdom of West Seaxe, making the only kingdom who at war at all fronts *The symbol of West Seaxe is based on a modern interpretation of the Wyvern believed to have been the symbol of medieval Wessex. Territories The capital of the Kingdom of West Seaxe is Cippanhamm. The Kingdom of West Seaxe contains the following towns, castles and villages: Note that over the course of the game, other kingdoms may besiege and take over these lands, and the Kingdom of West Seaxe may gain more. However, these places are the only ones from which you can recruit Saxons. There are Saxon recruits in Saxons villages, and also mercenaries in taverns. Category:Kingdom of West Seaxe